Voici mon histoire
by La Folleuh
Summary: Tout le monde connait Elwing et Eärendil. Mais connaissez-vous la véritable histoire ? Celle que les Valar ont tenté de faire disparaitre ?


Note : Voici le Défi 38 du Poney Fringant : écrire sur Elwing et Eärendil. Cela ne fut pas aisé du tout comme vous allez le constater.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

OoOoOo

Je m'appelle Elwing, l'écume des étoiles et voici mon histoire.

Je suis née en Ossiriand, le plus beau et le plus joyeux pays du monde. Enfin, à ce que l'on m'a raconté puisque j'ai été élevée dans la soi-disant merveille de Doriath. Mais ses glorieux jours s'étaient envolés et mon père, Dior, ne put qu'aviver les détresses du passé et tourmenter les fantômes. A sa mort, il fallu fuir de nouveau, fuir jusqu'aux Portes du monde, comme je les nommais. Les Valar, si proches mais si lointains, nous punissaient encore et toujours des actes de Fëanor. Le Nauglamír en ma possession je savais que je ne serais jamais à l'abri. Pourtant, contre toutes attentes, je vécu heureuse pendant trente et une années. J'épousais Eärendil, cher à mon cœur et je gouvernais à ses côtés. A sa place même pendant ses nombreux voyages en mer. J'eus de magnifiques enfants qui me remplissaient de joie et de fierté. Bien entendu, le serment de Fëanor ne nous avait pas oublié. Il n'oublie jamais.

Ses lâches fils apprirent que je possédais toujours le Nauglamír. Comment l'ont-ils su ? Je ne le sais. Tout ce que dont je me rappelle de ce funeste jour est que mon amour absent, ils en profitèrent pour attaquer. Ils prirent Elros et Elrond, les joyaux de ma vie. Il ne me restait plus rien d'autre pour lequel me battre. A part une chose peut-être ? Le Silmaril à mon cou. Ils ne devaient pas mettre la main dessus. Il devait être rendu aux Valar pour qu'ils puissent faire revivre les Arbres de Valinor comme nos chansons le promettaient. N'était-ce pas pour cette raison que tout ce gâchis commença ? Je me jetai à la mer du haut de la falaise. Mon sacrifice ne serait pas vain : le Silmaril retournerait là où il appartenait. La confiance qui m'habitait me rendait forte et puis, la pleutrerie ne faisait pas partie de mon héritage. Les événements qui suivirent me donnèrent raison. Ulmo ne me laissa pas mourir et me transforma en un majestueux oiseau blanc.

Je rejoignis Eärendil, le cœur lourd et heureux à la fois. Mes fils survivraient à leur capture, rien ne pouvait m'en faire démordre mais Eärendil, dépité par toutes les avanies qui nous subissions depuis tant de siècles décida de faire voiles vers Valinor. Même si je savais que je ne reverrais plus mes fils, c'était la plus sage décision. Nous allions implorer leur grâce et nous leur rendrions le joyau et enfin du sol s'élèveraient de nouveau les Arbres. Folle que j'étais. Pourtant, tout commençait si bien… Nous atteignîmes Valinor, guidés par le Silmaril. Quelle réussite ! Nous étions les premiers à réaliser cet exploit. De nouveau, l'homme que j'aimais me laissa derrière, voulant seul s'agenouiller devant les Grands. Longtemps il disparu, beaucoup trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus souffrir l'attente qui serrait mon cœur depuis trop longtemps. Je partis à sa recherche et m'arrêtais chez les Teleri. Ce peuple merveilleux. Finalement, les Valar entendirent notre cause et nous pardonnèrent. Tout du moins, à nous et ils nous donnèrent le choix.

La décision me revint et elle fut douloureuse tout en étant naturelle. Nous étions maintenant des Eldar, comme nous aurions dû l'être sans la folie du serment. La paix triomphait enfin, le bonheur devenait possible à nouveau. Jusqu'au jour où je découvris l'imposture des Valar. Pour cela, ils me punirent sévèrement mais jamais cette histoire ne fut contée. Ou alors, quelque peu modifiée car dans les chansons, nul n'ignore qu'après avoir continué de rendre de grands services aux Valar, mon époux fut récompensé en navigant éternellement dans les eaux célestes, le Silmaril sur le front. Pour ma part, trop fragile pour supporter le froid je le guettais dans ma tour, pouvant le rejoindre de loin en loin sous ma forme aviaire. Oui mais voilà, pourquoi Eärendil avait la force de supporter le froid des cieux et point moi ? Grâce au Silmaril ? Contemplez mes amis l'imposture des Valar ! Le Silmaril rendu, ils n'ont pas tenu leur parole : voyez-vous l'éclat des Arbres ? Où sont Laurelin et Telperion ? Nul part. Le Silmaril est là où ils l'ont voulu, comme ils l'ont vu dans la Chanson. C'est eux qui portent la faute du Serment et point nous comme ils nous l'ont fait croire. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Pourtant où se trouvent les autres Silmarili ? Dans la Terre et dans la Mer, non ? Rejetés après que les derniers fils survivants se soient rendu compte qu'ils étaient indignes d'eux. Ulmo m'a sauvée des eaux et le Silmaril avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait les Valar de sauver les deux derniers ? Ils ne le désiraient pas. Les Silmarili sont là où ils le souhaitaient. Nous n'avons qu'été leurs marionnettes, le jouet d'un destin plus grand. Les Arbres ne nous seront jamais rendus.

Je m'appelle Elwing et voici mon histoire. L'histoire de celle qui a révélé la fausseté des Valar et qui en a été éternellement puni.

OoOoOo

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et à bientôt, pour un nouveau Défi !


End file.
